


Beyond

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Before the First Day of Infinite [7]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: ABO-Verse, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Pre-debut, Smut, bottoming for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: “Kiss me back.” Sungyeol commanded as Woohyun’s eyebrows rose. If they were at the point where Sungyeol was getting pushy then he had really miscalculated.“Wanna try that again?” Woohyun asked, stiffening, not reciprocating.As if only just realizing what was going on, Sungyeol blinked down at him. “Please?” Sungyeol asked.





	Beyond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linxe_Termoil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linxe_Termoil/gifts).



> Based off of a comment from Linxe_Termoil :D

Sungyeol kissed Woohyun the moment the door closed behind them.

“What the hell?” Woohyun asked, laughing. He knew it had been a while since they’d had time to do more than rub each other off in a corner before running off to work, but he didn’t know it was this bad.

“Just… yeah.” Sungyeol said, kissing him again and pushing Woohyun further into the room. “I’ve missed you.”

“I see you every day.”

“Kiss me back.” Sungyeol commanded as Woohyun’s eyebrows rose. If they were at the point where Sungyeol was getting pushy then he had really miscalculated.

“Wanna try that again?” Woohyun asked, stiffening, not reciprocating.

As if only just realizing what was going on, Sungyeol blinked down at him.

“Please?” Sungyeol asked, a slight lift in his voice as Woohyun registered just how much his authority was affecting Sungyeol.

Leaning up, he placed a kiss on Sungyeol’s mouth as Sungyeol opened his mouth and tried to swallow Woohyun with need, but Woohyun had to take control of this or Sungyeol was going to steamroll him till the end and then neither of them would get what they wanted. So he placed a strong grip on Sungyeol’s neck and pushed, grabbing really tight as a strangled, turned on sound emitted from the alpha.

When Sungyeol’s back hit the door, he groaned and held Woohyun’s hand, his eyes bulging a little while he blinked down. He tried to lean forward for another kiss but Woohyun just held fast, keeping him away as he shucked Sungyeol’s pants down.

It may have been a while since they had time to enjoy this. Woohyun was going to make sure it was good for them. He needed this just as much as Sungyeol and this was going to be so good.

He rubbed Sungyeol’s dick as Sungyeol’s second hand joined his first, hanging onto to Woohyun like his life depended on it and humping into Woohyun’s hand with fervor. Woohyun was so busy enjoying the sight of Sungyeol’s dick in his hand as he tightened his fist around Sungyeol’s neck more and more, till he completely missed all the telling signs.

Next thing he knew, Sungyeol’s dick was spilling in his hand as Sungyeol bucked against the door, hanging on and moaning as his body vibrated with in bliss.

Frustrated, he held on, waiting for Sungyeol to finish. It didn’t take long, but it was long enough to test Woohyun’s patience as Sungyeol began to calm down.

“What about me?”Woohyun asked.

“Sorry.” Sungyeol said, falling to his knees and trying to get at Woohyun’s dick. “I’ll suck you off.”

“I don’t want a blowjob. Then it’ll all be over. Tonight was supposed to be about us…”

“I’m so sorry.” Sungyeol pled, following Woohyun on his knees as Woohyun walked away and sat. He sat back on his leg and stared down at Woohyun. “You can’t just sleep with that.” He waved at Woohyun’s hard on.

Sighing, Woohyun ruffled his hair.

“I don’t know why I’m making a big deal of it.” He lifted his ass and pulled off his pants and kicked them away. “Come on, then.” He urged.

Sungyeol moved a little closer and stopped, watching Woohyun weirdly.

“What?” Woohyun asked. “You don’t want it?”

“I do.” He said, moving even closer. “But, we don’t have to be _done_.”

Woohyun narrowed his eyes.

“You and I both know your dick is out of commission for another hour.”

“But yours isn’t.” Sungyeol said uselessly, opening his eyes and moving his head around like he was trying to pass on a message.

“What?” Woohyun asked back.

“Your dick is just fine.” He said, nodding at the dick, confusing Woohyun even further.

“So what?”

Sungyeol nodded again and then tilted his head away and then nodded again.

“Could you please use words, Yeolie?”

“Fuck me with it.” He burst out before covering his mouth with both hands. “Or don’t. Forget I said anything.” He stood up, but Woohyun was standing up with him, interested.

“What?”

“You shouldn’t… we shouldn’t!” Sungyeol said.

“Why? It was your idea.” It really was. Woohyun had imagined all kinds of sex between them, but somehow, he’d never really pictured topping Sungyeol. He wondered why. He’d fucked an alpha before. This didn’t have to be different.

“We shouldn’t do that. An omega shouldn’t…” Sungyeol’s entire face went red. “I’m an alpha.”

“I know that, Yeolie.” Woohyun said, reaching for him and holding him by the neck to keep him grounded. “We don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

Sungyeol watched him quietly, biting the side of his lips. Woohyun could tell this was something Sungyeol wanted by the way he seemed to be battling with it inside his head. He wondered how long Sungyeol had thought about it. Wondered how much willpower it had taken Sungyeol to even suggest it. Was this the point for Woohyun to do something? Would he completely back off if Woohyun didn’t express more of an interest?

Testing the waters, Woohyun kissed him. Sungyeol kissed him back, tentatively.

“Just tell me no.” He said, waiting for a bit as Sungyeol waited too. Maybe this was too much. Maybe they could try again later. Truthfully, Woohyun was hard and he’d be grateful enough just to get off. Sungyeol didn’t need to have to be ready for this today. Mentioning it was a good step. Now, he’d gotten the thought into Woohyun’s head and it would always be there… festering… growing. And then one day, he’d be ready to let Woohyun-

His brain screeched to a halt when Sungyeol kissed him more fervently.

“I want to.” He said, grabbing Woohyun by the neck and moved to the floor. “We can do this.”

“Right?” Woohyun asked, kissing him back. They could do this, but first… “Gimme a second.”

Sungyeol wasn’t an omega. He wasn’t going to self-lubricate just so they could fuck. Which meant that they needed lube. Quickly rustling through their scattered drawer, Woohyun couldn’t find any lube around. But he did find some lotion, so he took that. As he was about to turn from the cupboard, his hand brushed against his heat-reliever and Woohyun froze.

No!

Yes!

He grabbed it and shoved the cupboard close as he returned to Sungyeol.

“What do you need that for?” Sungyeol asked as his eyes widened in horror at the dildo.

“It’s not for you.” Woohyun said, setting the lotion down beside the heat-reliever as he knelt in front of Sungyeol. “Kiss me. Touch me.” He commanded. Sungyeol obeyed, fondling Woohyun’s dick a little as he kissed Woohyun on the neck.

He felt awesome getting the time to do this. Sungyeol had always been a good kisser but even he couldn’t do his due diligence when all the time they ever had was for a couple of quick hand jobs. But as he sat there, kissing around Woohyun’s neck, nipping him just a little sometimes with his teeth… even offering a lick or two, Woohyun’s body was on fire from the romantic eroticism of it all.

Spreading his knees, Woohyun rubbed the heat-reliever on his shirt and then placed it underneath his ass, with the tip facing upward and slowly sat on it.

“Oh god.” Sungyeol said, hooking his chin over Woohyun’s shoulder and looking down as he got to his knees so that he could watch Woohyun penetrate himself with it. “How does it feel?”

“Gimme a minute and you’ll know.” Woohyun grunted out, enjoying the minor sting between his butt cheeks. The subtle graze against his prostate was always a plus. But he wasn’t going to have time to rotate it around and really feel good. Not until he was inside of Sungyeol. “Your turn.”

Sungyeol nodded, looking confused.

“Do you… do you… on your back or…?”

“Hands and knees.” Sungyeol said, blushing even more and Woohyun could understand. This was their first time doing this. He could understand Sungyeol not wanting to look him in the eye as Woohyun fucked him.

Woohyun knelt there, waiting to acclimate to the dildo in him as Sungyeol turned around. By the time Sungyeol was fully on his hands and knees, Woohyun flipped the switch, causing the heat-reliever to buzz slowly to life in a low hum that wasn’t too distracting but just grazed inside of him enough to make him feel dizzy.

He squirted the lotion onto his fingers and placed a hand on Sungyeol’s hips, admiring his boyfriend’s ass in a new way. Woohyun had seen the ass before. He’d grabbed it during sex. He’d made comments about it, patted it, made fun of it. But for the first time ever, Woohyun felt like he was actually looking at Sungyeol’s ass. And it was a beautiful ass. It wasn’t completely boney but there wasn’t much flesh either. There was just enough room for Woohyun to pinch it with his whole palm and he was rewarded with a full-body quake from the other boy.

“Like that?” He asked, not expecting an answer.

“Yes.” Sungyeol said, anyway.

Smiling to himself, he spread Sungyeol open and rubbed a finger across his hole.

“Have you done this to yourself before?”

“Once.” Sungyeol said.

“Did it feel good?”

“I freaked out and stopped.” Sungyeol said honestly. “Didn’t get very far.”

“Well, let’s see how far we can get today.” Woohyun said, slipping a finger in as Sungyeol leaned forward. Woohyun followed, not allowing the finger to dislodge. Yeah, he’d only ever topped one other guy before, but he was lucky enough to do it enough times that he knew what he was doing now. It also helped that he’d been coached through the first few times he’d tried. “Easy.” He cooed, crouching over Sungyeol and dropping light kisses on his back as he pressed in again.

“Ah.” Sungyeol grunted.

“It’ll get better.” He promised, moving his hand ever so slowly, back and forth as he tried hard not to move too quickly.

By the time Sungyeol began to get used to the finger, Woohyun brought the first one out and added another. The sound Sungyeol made this time wasn’t that of pain. It was a full out moan of Woohyun’s name. If he’d known Sungyeol was even remotely into this, Woohyun would have tried it ages ago.

He kissed Sungyeol on the back and fingered him a little more; stretching him and poking around that spot that had Sungyeol cussing.

“I’m ready.” He said, pulling his fingers out as he knelt behind Sungyeol and sank into him, as slowly as he could. “Sorry.” He offered every time he felt Sungyeol stretch. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” Sungyeol said.

Woohyun raised Sungyeol up till they were both on their knees but Sungyeol held onto the wardrobe beside them, as they waited. It was going to be good for them and Woohyun was going to make sure of it. He picked up the remote and increased the speed a little as he sucked a bruise onto the back of Sungyeol’s neck. When he dropped the remote, he started to move in and out of Sungyeol, holding him by the hips and letting him feel it. Letting him want it and enjoy it. And with every moan that slipped from Sungyeol’s lips, Woohyun knew he was heading in the right direction. They could fuck like this. Slowly enjoying each other, slowly getting to know each other’s bodies in a brand new way.

“Woohyun.” Sungyeol moaned, reaching around to grab Woohyun’s butt as he rotated his hips.

The movement surprised and excited Woohyun so much that he found himself picking up the pace.

Everything was so good. It all felt real, fucking Sungyeol and being fucked by a dildo. Woohyun was nearly losing his mind when Sungyeol screeched in front of, his butt clenching Woohyun’s dick so tight that Woohyun came with a shout. He couldn’t help it. Even as he was coming, he still felt the need to fuck into Sungyeol with all he had.

When Sungyeol collapsed to the floor, Woohyun followed him, landing hard with a groan. He searched around for the remote and switched of the heat-reliever just as he began to hear a soft whimpering sound coming from Sungyeol. He slipped out and leaned over Sungyeol.

“Are you okay?” Woohyun asked. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Sungyeol said, shifting out from under Woohyun so he could get on his knees again. “It’s just… my… arhhh! I’m knotting.” He said. “I’m knotting.”

Woohyun blinked. Sungyeol had never knotted when he was not in Woohyun. Not when they were together. No matter how much Woohyun strangled him. No matter what he did, Sungyeol liked it, but never enough to knot. Which meant that Woohyun had never actually seen Sungyeol’s knot before.

Gulping, he shuffled down to look beneath Sungyeol where his dick hung, slender and thinning from his recent orgasm. But at the base, sat a subtly, round bulb twice the width of his dick and red. Even without stimulation, it pulsed a little.

Mesmerized, Woohyun reached for it.

“No.” Sungyeol said, slapping his hand away. “Don’t touch it.”

Stubbornly, Woohyun dodged Sungyeol’s hand and held Sungyeol’s dick by the bulge as he groaned out and slammed his fist on the floor.

“Fuck! Woohyun!”

“Does it hurt?” he teased, rubbing his fingers around it.

“You know it does.”

“That’s not what I’m asking.” Woohyun asked, letting his fingers encircle the whole thing as he began to massage it. Sungyeol’s hands fluttered above Woohyun’s like he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Yes, an alpha’s knot always hurt if it popped and he wasn’t inside of someone. Yes, it hurt if anything touched it.

But this was Sungyeol. He got off on the weirdest shit. So many times, Woohyun had stumbled into kinks he didn’t know about just because Sungyeol didn’t know either and they’d both enjoyed it and gotten off on it till it became a thing. Which was why he had to ask.

“Does it hurt you, bad? Or does it feel good?” He rubbed it again, spreading Sungyeol’s cum around it and loosely twisting his hold as Sungyeol whimpered.

“It… it hurts good.”

“Really?” Woohyun asked, rubbing it even more. “Tell me when you want me to stop.” He said. “Tell me when it starts to hurt bad.”

Sungyeol nodded, moving his hips a little, enjoying the sensation of Woohyun’s rough grasp on his tender knot. Savoring it and wanting more. Soon, Woohyun began to feel it pulse even more than before. As he looked, he could see cum spurting from Sungyeol again. It wasn’t like his usual shoot. This was slower, more like drops of semen, but still. Rubbing Sungyeol’s knot was making Sungyeol cum.

Woohyun laughed as he tugged on it and Sungyeol grunted, dropping his head onto the floor in desperation until finally, he began to tap Woohyun’s hand.

“Stop. Stop.” He said. “Ah. Stop, please.”

Offering one last tug, Woohyun let go, watching Sungyeol catch his breath as he turned his head to look up at Woohyun.

“You’re a crazy person.”

Woohyun lay beside him and kissed him.

“You’re one who likes his knot rubbed.” He teased, running his hand through Sungyeol’s bangs. “I love you.” He said, as Sungyeol smiled back at him.

“I love you too.”

This was going to be so much fun. Lying there and staring into Sungyeol’s eyes, Woohyun could just imagine the potential. Sungyeol liked to be topped. Sungyeol’s knot liked a little attention. Woohyun could very much work with that. Maybe next time, he’d top Sungyeol till he came and then climb on Sungyeol’s knot and fuck himself with it _after_ it had popped. He’d feel it stretch him before it slipped in. It’d hurt Sungyeol so much to feel that tight squeeze from Woohyun’s ass but it would all be so, very worth it.

“Uh, Yeolie.” Woohyun said. “Maybe it’s time we got an actual safe word?”


End file.
